S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Warugaki ① 1st Album (2010) |Next = ② Smile Sensation 2nd Album (2013) |Cover2 = Limited Edition | Single1 = Short Cut | Single2 = Koi ni Booing Buu! | Single3 = Uchouten LOVE | Single4 = Tachiagirl | Single5 = Please Miniskirt Postwoman! | Single6 = Choto Mate Kudasai! | Single7 = Dot Bikini }} S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① (スマイレージ ベストアルバム 完全版①; Best Album Complete Edition 1) is the first best album by S/mileage. It includes all of the singles by S/mileage, including indies singles. The album was released on May 30, 2012 in 2 editions, Regular and Limited. Tracklist CD #Dot Bikini (ドットビキニ) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (チョトマテクダサイ!; Please Wait a Minute!) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン!) #Tachiagirl (タチアガール; Stand Up! Girls) #Uchouten LOVE (有頂天LOVE; Euphoric LOVE) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (恋にBooing ブー!; Booing at Love - Boo!) #Short Cut (ショートカット) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ; My Friend's Beautiful Mom that Works at the Same Hourly Pay) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!; It's Okay Even If You Didn't Do Your Best!!) #Yumemiru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳; A Dreaming 15-Year-Old) #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! (オトナになるって難しい!!!; Becoming an Adult is Difficult!!!) #Suki-chan (スキちゃん) #Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai (明日はデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい; Even Though We Have a Date Tomorrow, I Want to Hear Your Voice Soon) #aMa no Jaku (ぁまのじゃく; Contradictory) #Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich (黄色い自転車とサンドウィッチ; Shrill Bicycle and Sandwich) Limited Edition DVD S/mileage History Eizou Tsuki (スマイレージ ヒストリー映像付;S/mileage History with Video) #OPENING~1st Single (OPENING~1st.シングル) #2nd Single~3rd Single (2nd.シングル~3rd.シングル) #4th Single (4th.シングル) #5th Single~6th Single (5th.シングル~6th.シングル) #7th Single (7th.シングル) #8th Single (8th.シングル) #9th Single~10th Single (9th.シングル~10th.シングル) #Interview (インタビュー) #Secret Track Dot Bikini (Recording Ver.) (シークレットトラック ドットビキニ(Recording Ver.)) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (uncredited), Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (uncredited) *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Sub-members: Kosuga Fuyuka (uncredited) Album Information ;Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Oba Kosuke Concert Performances ;Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Fukuda Kanon, Sasaki Rikako *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Inoue Hikaru, Ono Kotomi, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika, Okamura Minami, Nakayama Natsume Trivia *This is their first album to feature the second generation members. *This is also their first album to not credit Ogawa Saki and Maeda Yuuka. *Aside from the member faces, the regular edition cover also includes visual elements from several singles: a mustached and hatted face from ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!, a woman's face from Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama, two "short cut" heads from Short Cut, and a pig from Koi ni Booing Buu! Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 8,095 External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich Category:ANGERME Albums Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2012 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:Highest Ranking Album cs:S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① da:S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① de:S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① es:S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① fr:S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① it:S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① ja:スマイレージ ベストアルバム完全版①